Work will continue in the areas of diarrheal diseases, clinical immunology, and malnutrition. Simplifications in the chemotherapy of shigellosis, cholera, and helminth infections will be tested using single dose drug administrations. Blood and protein loss in patients with Shigellosis and amebic dysentery will be quantitated. The systemic and local immune response following cholera (antibacterial and antitoxic) will be quantitated in an attempt to define conditions necessary for inducing effective immunity. The nutritional effects of F. buski will be studied in a heavily-infected village area. The occurrence of reovirus infection in a defined population in rural Bangladesh will be studied serologically. The nutritional effects of tropical enteropathicity in children will be quantitated and the effects of maternal nutrition on lactational performance and subsequent infant growth will be studied. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Sack, D.A., McLaughlin, J.C., Sack, R.B., Orsov, F. and I. Orskov. 1977. Enterotoxigenic Escherichia coli Isolated from Patients at a Hospital in Dacca. J. Inf. Dis. 135:275-280.